


The Perfect Melody

by Hikikomori_Ho (orphan_account)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Mental Health Clinic, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, artist hoseok, but they don't die!!, finding the perfect melody, i never know how to tag oneshots :'), love knows no logic, mention of suicide, psychiatrist hyunwoo, showho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hikikomori_Ho
Summary: " it took me 21 years to find my perfect melody. " hoseok said, stroking over his cheek with his thumb before kissing him right there, in the middle of a place that was so sacred to the artist.“ did you wait for me hyunwoo? “and he had missed oh so dearly the way his name rolled off the younger’s tongue.“ i waited for you every waking hour and dreamt of you every night. “ he whispered against those lips he couldn’t get enough of.





	The Perfect Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^  
i really don't know what i wrote this time. it just happened overnight and now it's here for you to read! i hope it's good and i hope you enjoy reading it! please read the tags first just in case.  
my brain is shutting down so i'm just gonna say that hoseok here is hyungwon-level thin due to his condition. and then when he gets better he's gonna be fighter era ish. :'D
> 
> ps. you can follow me on IG ( it's solely for my fics. ) ^ ω ^  
[@hikikomori_ho](https://www.instagram.com/hikikomori_ho/)

Hoseok…Hoseok was a special person. unique. and hyunwoo, in the whole three years of his treatment, never really figured him out. and that was the beauty of it.

They first brought him to the clinic after his failed suicide attempt when he was 21. Hoseok was one of those kids born in a billionaire family, no need to work for a single day in his life and head only filled with all the things his parents had wished for and could never fullfil and now he had to. art, to be exact, was what he was raised in. what he had to be perfect at. and don’t get him wrong, he loved art. he loved it so much that when one night, after two months of constant work on a single piece he wasn’t satisfied with the outcome, he, without any hesitation, decided to end his life because ‘ he had failed to create the perfect melody. ‘ it wasn’t music though that he was talking about. it was a painting. he had failed to give the perfect melody to the soul of his brush patterns.

the 21-year-old blonde boy was, with no doubt, a wreck. they had to keep him asleep, unconscious, for most of it during the first few months. hyunwoo found him do nothing but stare out of the window, or up to the sky if they brought him outside, and shed silent tears with a blank face. sometimes he wondered if the boy was even aware of the wetness running down his face.

and though his insides were a complete mess, his outside and what was on display was always clean, tidy.

there was a personal nurse, or caretaker or whatever the boy’s parents called her, that stayed there at the clinic with him from day one. of course, they had to pay extra for the management to let that happen but money didn’t seem to be of an issue for the well-dressed and well-mannered Mr. and Mrs. Lee.

Mary, the middle-aged nurse, would make sure hoseok always smelled good. and the roots of his dyed hair would always be taken care of when it showed a little bit too much to be considered pretty. and that his nails were always perfectly done because the younger was mostly unconscious or out of it to do it himself or maybe that was how it had always been. hyunwoo wondered if the lady shaved the boy as well since whenever they had to run a test or inject him with something his body was completely hairless, but he didn’t ask. the nurse would even make sure to bathe the younger every day even if he never woke up and she had to call in for help from the clinic’s nurses because god only knew how sensitive the artist was to anything that was less than flawless.

it was then, another evening in another summer, when hoseok finally talked.

“ your tie doesn’t match with your shirt and it’s driving me insane. do you know nothing of fashion? “

10 months. ten whole months of radio silence and this was the first thing he said, sitting in yet another group circle that he had simply been brought to on a wheelchair because his body was too weak and too unmotivated to move on its own. courtesy of not eating and throwing up everything that was forced in.

and hyunwoo could only stare. both in shock that he was finally talking and upset because he had spent 15 minutes deciding between three shirts to match his new tie with.

“ it’s a new tie and i haven’t had the time to buy a shirt for yet. it’s a gift. “ he said at last when the boy’s eyes didn’t leave him.

“ i know it’s new. you never wore it before. you should’ve worn your pastel blue button-down. they would match perfectly well. “

and to say that he was taken aback was an understatement. he knew, he had always felt the blonde’s eyes on him, observing him whenever he was in the room but he could never expect for the other to know of details as such. to have paid him so much attention to easily tell when he wore something he hadn’t before or have a record of the things he had.

“ the pastel blue one got ruined with wine. i have to buy another one. “

“ such a shame. they don’t make those anymore. i bet you had the shirt since years back when they still made such fabric. “ and with that the younger looked away, outside of the window like he always did. he never participated in the talks or showed any interest in what the others said.

“ how is he? “ hyunwoo asked when he got the shift from the other doctor, david. both of them had been assigned to hoseok from the very beginning, a year and half ago.

his colleague shook his head in a sigh.

“ the new medication has way too many side effects for him. we should stop or replace it with something else. the poor boy went into shock two times last night. “

he put on his white coat over his new pastel blue shirt that was nothing like the one he had, because just like what the blonde had said, he found out they didn’t make those anymore. and he hadn’t even step one foot in the latter’s room when he was screamed at to get out, go away.

“ what’s wrong hoseok? why are you crying? “

he asked, trying to contain his widened eyes and paced heartbeat at the sight because he had never seen the younger like that. he had never sobbed so hard and loud with his hair messy and his gown all dirty like that before. it wasn’t even one of his custom-made, specially designed with super soft and silky fabric gowns either. it was just a usual clinic’s one.

“ get out. i’m a mess. no one can see me like this. i’m disgusting. _get out. _“ he screamed all of his words as his voice cracked at almost all of them.

“ you’re not a mess. we can fix this. it’s alright. “

to anyone else making a fuss out of something as mere as that would be nothing but a laugh for the moment, meaningless and crazy, something only a spoiled brat would make a big deal of. but hyunwoo knew, he had seen how an absolute perfectionist mind’s worked and so he didn’t overlook the situation.

“ it’s not alright. nothing is. go away, i beg you. “ with that the boy disappeared under the thick white blanket that had spots of what could only be the same liquid that was all over the gown as well. he covered his ‘disgusting’ appearance under it so the doctor couldn’t see him anymore.

he let a few minutes pass by before he pressed his palm over the blanket for the other to feel.

“ where’s mary? “ he asked gently.

“ i don’t know! “ his voice was muffled, so desperate and weak that hyunwoo’s heart broke. “ she’s supposed to be here. she’s always here. “

“ well, what do you say we go take a bath while waiting for her, hm? i’ll tell them to change the covers as well. “ there was no way he could keep his body up long enough to shower himself and he was still too unstable to be left alone anywhere at all.

the blonde hair peeked out first before he saw one of the red puffy eyes, the rest of the body still hidden.

“ would that be okay with you? i can’t do it myself but i don’t wanna gross you out. “

“ it’s more than okay with me. come on, let’s get you smelling all flowery the way you love the most. “ and the way he had always enjoyed when that sweet scent filled his nostrils coming into the young boy’s vip room.

when hoseok crawled out of his hiding and sat up, slowly because he couldn’t do it any faster even if he wanted to, hyunwoo didn’t waste time to get a wheelchair and simply hugged the thin frame bridal style before walking toward the bathroom. he didn’t miss the hitch of breath or the arms that circled around his neck in fear of getting dropped as the blonde held onto him for dear life with the little strength he had.

later that evening, after he had successfully cleaned the boy up and put him to sleep for a bit to fully calm down, they learned that mary had died in an accident early in the morning two streets from the clinic. the next day hoseok dyed his hair black. _‘ she won’t be there to dye the roots anymore and what’s the point when she won’t tell me how beautiful i am when she’s done? ‘ _waterfall of tears kept on drowning his paler than ever cheeks for months until he was able to deal with her loss. he never accepted any of the nurses his parents introduced to him after mary.

and so, not wanting to see the younger break down because he was a little bit dirty again, hyunwoo made it his job to take care of him.

every day, he’d come a couple of hours sooner and would take hoseok to a bath. the younger loved it when he prepared him bubbles and salts but no bath bombs because they had way too many chemicals and would only make the skin wrinkled sooner than it would naturally age. he loved it when a classical piece played while he closed his eyes and let his body relax in the lukewarm water of the tub. he only drank sweet red wine and that was only the times his mother brought him the one brand he liked. hyunwoo could tell how expensive it was from the bottle.

“ want a sip? “ the younger would ask him every time and he would shake his head with a smile.

“ i can’t drink while working. “

and the other would give it up.

it was around midnight when someone knocked on his office’s door.

“ come in. “

the doorknob turned slowly and the familiar figure of the young artist stepped inside with a glass of wine in hand.

“ what are you doing up? “ he stood automatically, afraid that the latter would pass out in the middle of his office. he had never walked out of his room in the past two years of his stay there.

“ i couldn’t sleep. this new medication is the opposite of the old ones. i can’t sleep no matter how hard i press my eyelids together. “ he dragged his feet over the tiles to hyunwoo’s desk as he talked lazily, eyes half-lidded but that was only because of his body estate, not because he was sleepy.

when hoseok pulled himself up on his desk, after having rearranged his files so he wouldn’t ruin anything, he stared right into the white wall in front of him and behind hyunwoo. he sat down on his chair, looking up at the boy and the black hair that suited him so much.

“ what? “ he asked, amused when he saw a smile curling the already curved corners of the younger’s lips.

“ the patterns of your wall are very soothing. if i close my eyes i can trace them. “ he watched him as he closed his eyes and lifted his index finger up, moving it in every direction slowly and somehow sensually as his eyeballs moved without rest under his closed eyelids.

“ i wish i could draw them so you could see as well. “

“ why don’t you? “ he said quietly to not break the latter’s calm. he really wanted to see what hoseok was seeing on that plain white wall that he could apply no pattern to what-so-ever.

at his question, the sparkling eyes landed on him.

“ you will let me paint on your wall? “

“ sure! it’s too white and boring in here anyway! “ he shrugged and dragged his chair closer to the other with a reassuring smile on his face.

“ i’ll tell mom to bring me the equipment tomorrow. you’re gonna like it. it’s the same pattern with the cover of the book you were reading once. i didn’t see the title of it. “

and hyunwoo couldn’t really help the younger there about the title because he had never, not once, paid attention to the cover of the books he read.

“ want a sip? “ hoseok lifted his hand with the wine glass in front of his face.

“ i’m working. “ he shook his head gently, smiling.

the latter took a sip himself, savoring the taste.

“ if someday i’m out of this place, we should go for a drink. “

the next seconds, or minutes- he wasn’t really able to tell, happened in a blur. as if his senses were flooded with something he hadn’t felt before.

the black-haired boy on his desk, pulled him closer by hooking his feet under his chair and once he was close enough, the younger wrapped his fingers around his tie and again, pulled him all the way forward until their lips touched. his other hand was still in the air, holding the glass of wine.

hyunwoo didn’t know what took over him. maybe it was the strange but addictive aura that surrounded them, hoseok’s, or maybe it was the latter’s sweet scent and soft lips, but he didn’t pull away. he stayed there, still, and waiting for the other to do as he liked, whether it was breaking the soft touch of lips or take it further to a proper kiss. he hoped it was the second one with no logical reason at all.

and that, hoseok did. after a few seconds of lips only brushing against each other, the latter pressed closer, inhaling deeply and soundly as he kissed hyunwoo. first closed-mouth and innocent but then, when he let go of his tie and slid his soft hand on his chest to his shoulder, his neck and finally entangling his fingers gently with his hair in the back of his head, they both lost it.

wrapping one arm around the boy’s thin waist, he dragged him closer to the edge of the desk as his other arm followed the actions of the younger and entangled with the black silky strands. hoseok whimpered right into his mouth, body melting and lips parting for him to taste just how sweet and addictive he was. he hummed and felt the fragile body tremble in his hold. the younger must’ve not wanted to break the kiss to find a good spot for his wine glass to place it since he didn’t lower his arm and hyunwoo could feel his hold getting weak on it. letting go of the black hair, he slid his hand on the silk robe covered arm of the other until his fingers felt the soft skin and brushing past it, he wrapped his fingers around the glass. it tilted and some of it poured on something but he didn’t care. he only lowered both of their arms, both of their fingers still around the glass, until a clicking sound showed it had hit the surface of the desk. hoseok was the first one to let go of it and join his other hand in hyunwoo’s hair as he crawled even closer and kissed him deeper, more desperate. when the younger’s pouring feelings overwhelmed him, he let go of the glass and neither of them even flinched when it hit the floor and shattered.

and then hoseok moaned. sound low and raspy and so so beautiful to his ears and it only drove him more insane. he pulled hoseok down from the desk onto the chair and over his lap. his arms wrapped around him tightly, attempting to have him closer than they already were. he wanted them to melt into the other until they couldn’t tell each other apart.

no words were spoken when the younger loosened his tie, lifted it over his head, nor when he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, hand letting the material rest somewhere behind them.

the boy on top of him then got rid of his own robe and his own beautiful pyjamas. of course hyunwoo helped when it came to his pants and of course he stared in awe at just how beautiful he was once he was stark naked, sitting on his lap while he himself had only his suit pants on.

hoseok licked into his mouth as he started rolling his hips over his crotch. thin body moving up and down on him with every roll and making him throw his sanity out of the window. he wanted him. he had never wanted anyone that bad in his 29 years of life. but he was afraid to act on his own needs since he knew how delicate the boy in his arms was. one wrong move, word or gesture and he would crawl right back into his shell. he didn’t want that so he let him set the pace and where this was going.

those soft lips and beautifully white sharp teeth traveled down his neck. the younger kissed over his skin, sucked it into his mouth and nibbled on it before licking over the marks he most probably had left on his trail.

“ hoseok “ he called out, desperate to get himself under control before he did something stupid but the younger was fast at shushing him, both with the sound and the index finger that pushed on his lips.

again, he didn’t know what took over him when he licked over the finger and sucked it into his mouth, lips closing around it. the younger hummed in satisfaction and slid down his lap, landing on his knees on the floor between hyunwoo’s legs.

“ i love this belt the most out of all of your belts. “ he whispered breathily before opening it, followed by the doctor’s pants' button and zipper.

“ it’s versacé. “ he said and chuckled right after, knowing it was stupid to say because a fashionista god that was hoseok already knew it.

he got a giggle in return, one he hadn’t heard that many times so he was already more than happy when he did. and then the rollercoaster of pleasure began.

the black-haired boy didn’t hesitate at all before closing his gorgeous lips around his tip, sucking intently and digging the tip of his tongue in the slit. hyunwoo had to clench his teeth in order not to groan aloud and awaken the whole hospital.

little by little, with every bob of his head, hoseok took more of him in, his palms running up and down of his thighs and leaving the rest of his length burning and tingling in wait of being devoured or touched at last. the younger was taking his sweet time in making him feel ecstasic.

he hissed, having allowed himself to produce that much noise, as he fisted on the dark strands, tugging at them gently although he really wanted to push that beautiful face down on himself the same time he'd thrust up. but he was patient and he also wasn’t an inconsiderate asshole.

the boy between his legs had him halfway inside his hot mouth when he stopped, took a deep breath and sank all the way down until his nose came in touch with hyunwoo’s groin. his fingers tightened in the latter’s hair subconsciously as he let his head fall back, his eyes closed and basking in the sensation. hoseok remained like that for seconds until he shook his head from side to side, his tip rubbing against the back of the younger’s throat, before he hummed and sucked his way back up to his tip.

breathless and wild, he looked down at those mesmerizing eyes that were looking back at him and those soft features, and that sinful tongue that was lapping at the underside of his tip. he wanted to have him so bad it didn’t make sense to him at all anymore.

bending down, he took hold of the thin waist and easily pulled the weightless body up, placing him on his desk again.

“ i want you so much hoseok. will you allow me to have you? “ he asked, breath ghosting against the other’s lips and their eyes glued to each other.

the latter nodded twice. “ i prepared. “ and of course he had. after all, there was no way someone like hoseok would just go ahead and do something like this without taking care of himself and making sure he was presentable and perfect beforehand.

pecking those wet red lips, he quickly got the pocket lube and condom he always carried in his wallet before walking back and standing between the younger’s spread legs.

throwing the condom to the side, he placed his palm on the pale chest and pushed him down gently, slowly, until his back was safely laying on the wooden surface, his head on a book.

ripping the lube’s package apart, he coated three of his fingers and rubbed them to warm it up. the boy’s eyes never leaving him as he circled his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin of his lips without a break. hoseok arched his back in anticipation as he circled his middle finger around the other’s entrance. the sound of a sharp inhale filled the room when he pushed his finger inside the burning hot, tight hole. more and deeper until he was all the way in before he started sliding the single digit in and out, curling it to find the sensitive bundle of nerves. the younger seemed to be prepared for when the pleasure would explode because a few seconds prior to hyunwoo hitting the spot, he had covered his mouth with both of his palms to silence any sound that he’d make. and he was thankful for that because the moment his fingertip found it, the boy’s body jerked so hard and he moaned so loud that if he hadn’t muffled it religiously, the whole hospital would have woken up.

hoseok didn’t ask him to go faster or to hurry up. he let him do as he wanted. taking his time and adding a digit more once he felt it was okay. he was three fingers in when he saw the tears of pleasure gathering in those dark-brown eyes. desperate whimpers getting lost behind the sweaty palms over the delicious mouth.

pulling his fingers out, he cleaned them with a tissue hoseok quickly gave him, before putting the condom on and lubing up once again. he was literally dying to know how the younger would feel around him.

positioning himself, he was about to ask the younger if he was sure when, as if the latter had felt his concern, he sat up and kissed hyunwoo’s lips, taking his breath away in mere seconds before laying back down and visibly relaxing his body.

hoseok put his hands over his mouth again as his eyes never lost the contact with the doctor’s.

taking his erection in hand, he slid the tip over the entrance a few times before finally pushing in and feeling himself getting squeezed. the sight of hoseok’s eyes rolling back and his hands loosening with the relieving pleasure was so good that he lost himself and the remains of his composure. he was careful and slow until he buried himself completely inside the burning tightness. the younger’s eyes were beautifully half-lidded and his lips were parted through the gaps of fingers hyunwoo could see. not wanting the other to stay aware because of keeping quiet, he pulled the pale hands away from the boy’s face and started kissing him the same second he started pulling out. he caught the hiss into their kiss and then the endless moans and whimpers and groans that came with each of his thrusts that sped up with each time he moved. wanting to drown his sudden gift of the night in a sea of pleasure until he forgot his own name, he paused and threw the delicious legs over his shoulders, a little regretful that they didn’t really have that much time for him to devour all over the pale and soft skin. he leaned down, bending the fragile body in half as he adjusted the angle and thrust deep and sensual while rolling his hips. he learned the younger loved it better when it was slow and deep rather than fast and shallow. or maybe he just liked it slower. he couldn’t tell since it was their first and probably only time having sex.

and like that, he could hit the sensitive spot each time in every slide. hoseok wasn’t really kissing him back anymore. eyes rolled back and lips parted, lost and fucked out, moaning low. and hyunwoo would catch and muffle each sound that left that sinful mouth with his, tongue tasting him over and over again and teeth nibbling on the soft redness.

the younger tugged at his biceps when he was close. fingertips pushing into his flesh and leaving marks on his skin but he couldn’t care less. he only deepened the kiss and made sure to thrust deeper and with more force as he drove both of them close to the edge and then when he came first, he still thrust to make sure the latter would get the release he pretty much deserved after giving him such a delicious surprise. the black-haired boy didn’t take more than seconds away from his own release when he let go and came all over their stomachs. body trembling for seconds and back in a deep arch. and then he grew limp, barely keeping his eyes open before he gave up and closed them, chest rising and falling dramatically still.

that night, hoseok kissed him again when he carried him bridal style to his room because he couldn’t walk anymore, having used all of his little energy, and asked him to wish him sweet dreams because that would be the only way he would manage to fall asleep. hyunwoo didn’t question the logic behind that because he had learned that, with the younger, everything was a little bit of a puzzle. sometimes easier and sometimes so hard no-one understood a word. now, he just wished him sweet dreams as he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before turning off the light and leaving the room but not before making sure the boy had fallen asleep. the next day when he came for his shift, he found the wall behind his desk covered in beautiful colorful patterns. he wondered how hoseok could see such beauty in what appeared plain and raw to everyone else’s eyes.

and for the next months, while the younger took great steps toward well-being and completing his treatment, they continued to have their secret nights. sometimes hoseok would text him to his room and sometimes he’d walk into his office just like the very first time. the younger would ask him to join him in the tub but he always refused. it was too much of a risk to take and he was still wondering how in hell he was indeed risking his life in what they were doing.

the thunder came unannounced. a week before his date of discharge, hoseok had a major breakdown. hyunwoo later found out that a very important art critic had called the younger’s last collection nothing but a waste of precious oil colors. that they didn’t portray anything and didn’t have a soul, therefore were good for nothing. they had to postpone the discharge until further notice.

it was after a tiring and nauseating session, for the younger, that he finally spoke again. they had just taken him back to his room, still in the operating gown and an actual mess when he looked up at hyunwoo, biting his bruised lip painfully.

“ i’m gonna prove him wrong. “ hoseok said as a tear rolled down his temple and disappeared in his hair.

he stopped what he was doing and focused on the younger, taking his hand in both of his and rubbing his thumbs over the smooth skin.

“ i’m gonna do everything i can to prove him wrong. you know why? “ his heart ached and shattered into a million pieces at the sight, covering it with a smile.

“ why? “

“ because i have my soul to lose if i don’t. “and then there was a moment when the younger just looked at him, really looked. “ i found the perfect melody. now i just need to paint it with my soul. “

that was the last time hyunwoo saw him.

two years and a half later, he still couldn’t get rid of the memories he shared with that one boy. a boy with extreme perfectionism and extreme soft touches. a delicate soul that would start crying if he saw you step on an ant. the black-haired beauty would always walk with his head down to not kill a small creature accidentally.

two and a half years ago, after he came back from a week off due to his mother’s health, he had found hoseok’s room empty. they told him his parents asked for immediate discharge since their son had asked for it. he wanted to call. to go to him and to invite him to dinner but the note the younger had left on his desk stopped him every time.

_‘ i’ll come back to you when i create the melody. i’d be happy if you still waited for me until then. ‘_

he wanted to say that it was easy to hold on, but it wasn’t.

it was on a Wednesday afternoon that he got a text from the number he had missed seeing on his screen so much. it was an address. _‘ come whenever you have time. i’ll be waiting for you. ‘_

hyunwoo didn’t think twice before showering, dressing in a well-matched outfit and left to see the person he had been so focused on for years. the boy he had fallen in love with for no reason at all but love was like that, wasn’t it? it didn’t need a reason. not any logical ones at least.

thirty minutes later he was standing in front of the door to the address. with shaky hands, he rang the bell and waited, too excited to see him after all this time. and when the door opened, he couldn’t believe his eyes. because the person standing there wasn’t the hoseok he knew anymore.

the thin fragile boy he knew from the hospital, was now dressed in a sleeveless gray shirt, the muscles of his shoulders and biceps on display. letting his eyes sliding over the rest of his body, he saw how the tight shirt hugged his equally muscular abdomen, his abs showing through the fabric and then his thighs were a whole other story. the person standing there wasn’t the hoseok he knew. it was a far more attractive one and he was living for this change because it applied how much better the latter was feeling about himself and hopefully everything else.

the still black-haired boy didn’t say more than a soft ‘hello’ before leading him inside. he was used to it. the younger had never been fond of words, never had been much of a talker. he preferred showing what he meant in gestures, in art, and that was exactly what he had done there.

the hallways they walked in silence at, lead to a spacious studio. hoseok took his hand in his and stood in the middle of the room.

“ the gallery will be up next month but..i wanted you to see them first. it’s what i’ve been working on for the past two years. “ his voice was just like hyunwoo remembered. soft, sweet and like music to his ears.

“ two and a half years. it’s been two and a half years that i’ve been missing you. “ he said, looking at nothing but the eyes he loved so much.

the younger bit his lip and fiddled with his fingers before intertwining them with his and taking him to the first painting. there were exactly 21 canvases on the walls and he took time to explain the wonder and the beautify of each and every one of them to hyunwoo.

_‘ it took me 21 years to find my perfect melody. ‘_ hoseok said, stroking over his cheek with his thumb before kissing him right there, in the middle of a place that was so sacred to the artist.

“ did you wait for me hyunwoo? “

and he had missed oh so dearly the way his name rolled off the younger’s tongue.

“ i waited for you every waking hour and dreamt of you every night. “ he whispered against those lips he couldn’t get enough of.

“ i watched you every day as i painted. this whole collection is your soul. your melody that brought my heart to life. “

and if they made love right there in the middle of the studio with the remnant of their feelings on the floor, no-one needed to know.

the next month, when the gallery opened and was applauded by critics all over the world, hoseok didn’t sleep for three whole days until the same man from years ago published an article.

_‘ Hoseok Lee has found his missing piece. and there’ll be nothing stopping him from shining like a star anymore. ‘_

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone say from what i got the inspiration for this? no?  
well, the title was from ' millennium - in search of the perfect melody ' which is a very beautiful song so make sure to listen to it. also the set-up was inspired from lady gaga's 'marry the night' short movie ( is it called that? idk ) anyways, watch the whole length of it if you still haven't because its a piece of art!  
kudos and comments are appreciated and if you like showho you can find more of this ship on my profile ^^  
author out. peace!


End file.
